I saw your memorial plaque
by Mandalyn
Summary: COMPLETE What a NASA ship? A space camp teen shows up on Moya. Check it out R/R
1. the girl in the yellow suit

Disclaimer: I don't own Farscape or any of its characters, but what I would do if I owned John Crichton ah well wishful thinking.

"..." is one on one dialogue. Name:..... Is over communicators.

"When will Crichton and Jothee be back?" Zaahn asked

"Three arns, why?" D'Argo asked.

"Because of that."

Zaahn, D'Argo, and Aeryn watched out the view port. It was a small white pod.

"Pilot magnify." Aeryn said. "That's the same symbol on John's module."

Pilot: Looks like minimal damage. Life support systems operational.

"Bring it in." Aeryn ordered.

Chianna and Riegel were in the docking bay arguing over which supply crate carried the food cubes.

"Look." Chianna roared, "Food cubes always come in green crates. Does this look green to you?"

"Like you would know you gray vagrant slut." Riegel hovered away.

They were both startled by a large white ship floating into too the bay. Just slightly smaller than a transport pod. D'Argo, Zaahn, and Aeryn soon joined them. As the ship settled they approached it, Aeryn sporting her pulse pistol. 

"Aeryn if it is a human I doubt you'll need that." Zaahn said. Aeryn just sneered at her. "Very well then, lets open it."

D'Argo was the first to enter followed by Aeryn. it was a pretty simple looking ship. Two seats, one empty, and in one was a limp yellow suited body.

"Is it dead?" D'Argo said.

He pulled the helmet off, long flaxen hair fell down passed her shoulders.

"Its a female," Aeryn said "A child from the looks of it."

"Young" D'Argo sniffed "but not a child, not quite an adult either."

"You can honestly tell all that from her sent?"

"Yup. do you feel self conscience now?"

Aeryn gave him a smirk.

"Take her to Zaahn's."

He couldn't figure out how to unbuckle the restraints, so he just ripped them out of the seat. He threw the lifeless girl over his shoulder and head out.

"What is it?" Chianna asked "Is it a Crichton?"

"Is it alive?" Zaahn asked.

"Yes she's unconscious."

"Bring her." Zaahn directed D'Argo.

She slowly opened her eyes. That alone surprised her she was expecting to be dead. She didn't recognize her surroundings, sort of a copper toned room. She sat up. There was a very thin woman dressed in black extending her hand.

"Zyuu ne aksnar Aeryn Sunn ghesa." The woman said.

"Um ok." The girl said, *I'm must have crash landed Russia or some thing. "English- I-Need-Someone-who speaks-ENGLISH."

Aryan watched the girl set up, She put out her hand to her, John had told her it was a sign of good faith one his planet.

"I am officer Aeryn Sunn, you are among friends."

"Um ok." the girl said "English- I-Need-Someone-who speaks-ENGLISH."

Aeryn looked at the girl in confusion. Zaahn spoke from the other side of the room.

"Translator microbes, I completely forgot. I'll get a DRD"

The young girl heard "Os on eno dlot uoy efil saw gniog ot eb siht yaw." She turned to see an extremely tall very blue bald women. Upon which she proceeded to scream at the top of her lungs and run out of the room.

"Oh frell." Aeryn said. 

Pilot's voice: Crichton and Jothee have returned.

"Oh good."


	2. Avery

Anther's note: Okay this take place in a universe that I like to call Mandy's perfect world. Where Chianna and D'Argo are in love and would never look at any one else. And Zaahn will never die and there is NO JOOL! Okay now that that is cleared up. Thank you for your reviews I love them I hope you love the story. So on with it.

"Good run kid." John was saying. "It was fun-" He saw the small ship. "That's a NASA ship!!! I-I don't recognize the model but its defiantly Earth. What Where-."

"What ever came in that thing," Riegel said "Is currently running a mock around Moya." 

John: D'Argo, where are you?

D: Looking for that little human.

John Jothee third tier.

Jothee: Right, John? what am I looking for.

John: The only thing on the ship you don't know.

She ran as fast as she could. Her reality was crashing down on her. 'Alien abduction-Alien abduction- Alien abduction-Alien abduction- Alien abduction.' Her mind flashed scenes of E.T. Star Wars, and other things like L. Ron Hubbard would describe. 'I can breathe, YES that confirms my theory about carbon based creatures. What am I thinking I have to find- find- find what? I have no place to go. I wouldn't know how to navigate the ship and get back home. I crap another one of those yellow vacuum cleaners. OKAY no more thinking. Stick with basic fear instinct, RUN!!!!' 

She ran through endless copper corridors. Images of Earth, her parents, her friends and Sean flooded her mind. She would never see them again. She took a quick turn and ran into something, someone that held her from falling backwards. She didn't see the long tentacles that stretched down his back, or the scars on his chin. All she could see was his eyes, so kind, so soothing so human. She leaned into his chest and sobbed.

Jothee held the crying girl tightly.

Jothee: John here.

He said quietly into his com. John was soon there followed by D'Argo.

"Hey." John said. "Are you okay?"

The girl pulled away from Jothee to look at John. She was breathing heavy. The sight of D'Argo made her cringe but she adjusted to the sight. She had just really noticed Jothee.

"Wh-who are you?" She wiped her face and backed against the wall.

"I'm John Crichton, I'm human. Your safe here." A DRD rolled from behind John. The girl jumped trying to avoid it. "Okay listen this little guy needs to give you an injection--"

"NO NO NO get it away!!" she screamed. D'Argo grabbed her trying to hold her still.

"It won't hurt that bad." he said but she heard "Nak sheen ooee rok." She struggled, her back with against D'Argo's chest and her feet weren't touching the ground.

"D'Argo she can't understand you." John said. "She's scared."

"Do you know what he's saying?" the squirming girl ask.

"John, when you first came aboard you weren't very willing its better just to get this over with. Jothee hold her foot." Jothee hesatated but grabbed her foot. She kicked him in the face.

"GET THEM AWAY JOHN HELP ME!!!"

"Look at me." John held her face to calm her down. "I know this is all happening so fast, after you do this life will be alot easier."

"Your lying." She said trough tears.

"Okay not easier, but it will help."

Jothee holding his nose and growling. He took hold of both her feet and shoved the DRD to inject her.

"AHHH!!! You jerk." She yelled down at Jothee who looked up at her.

"Shut up weakling."

The girl's eyes widen. She understood him. She shook her head, and the comment hit her.

"You know what 'dread locks' I really haven't had a good day. so why don't you SHUT UP."

"Oh she's human alright." D'Argo said. He let go of her shoulders, but Jothee still had her feet. They tumbled until she was lying on top of him. She glared at him in rage and jumped up, Jabbing her knee in to his stomach earning a groan from him.

"The hell was that?" She demanded.

"Translator microbes." john said. "They colonizes at the- okay all you need to know is that you understand everyone now."

Jothee jumped to his feet and seized the girl's neck.

"This is not you day with Luxons, Jothee let her go." John said. "Come on give her a break."

"I'll break her in half!"

"Jothee." D'Argo said calmly.

"Come on Jothee." The girl said sarcastically with a smirk. He smirked back and released her. Jothee walked away.

"What's you name?" John asked.

"Avery."


	3. What's with D'Argo

CH3

"Avery Huh?" John said they walked. "That's a very nostalgic name."

"The best thing is no one else has it, My Be-Fri's name is Josh, so are two of my secondary friends, and like ten other people at my school."

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen. What's your name?" Avery asked D'Argo.

"You may called me D'Argo. I need to go to my quarters." with that he turned and left.

"Does he not like me?" Avery asked.

"I don't know what's wrong with him. So?"

"So what?"

"So why were you floating around in space by your self?"

"Um" She rubbed her head. "Okay can we set down some where?"

"Yea Come on."

John lead her to a common room Aeryn, Zaahn and Rigel were in. Avery lowered her eyes.

"I'm sorry I screamed at you guys." she said to the floor.

"It's understandable." Zaahn said in her soothing voice. "Lets start over shall we, I am Pa oo Zota Zaahn, Delvian priestess."

"I am pleased to meet you."

"And I am Aeryn Suun."

"Are you a human? Were you-"

"No I'm sebasion."

"Oh, John How did you get here?"

"You first."

"Okay. I-" Oddly Rigel had been silent the entire time. "Wow what's this? is it a pet of some kind--" She reached out to pat Rigel's head. John grabbed her hand just in time before Rigel bit it off.

"I AM RIGEL THE SIXTEENTH, I WILL NOT BE INSULTED BY A HUMAN BLONDE BABY BITCH."

"I'M NOT A BABY, YOU LIZARD LOOKING TROLL."

Aeryn and John were laughing tears. Zaahn wasn't that bad but she was enjoying this.

"Avery sit down leave his highness alone, ease up sparky." John set Avery down.

"Okay. I entered an essay contest and won, first place was a month's stay on the new space station Gillium. I've been training in space camp for three weeks. I blacked out after take off. It was just me and the pilot astronaut. I don't know what happened after that. I just woke up here."

"Lets go look at your ship maybe there's some clue about your pilot, and why there is you sign he was ever there."

*In the ship*

"The passenger straps are broke." John noticed.

"I did that." D'Argo said

"Okay then, where could he have gone?" John started pulling out crates of Avery's things. "AHH haha, CD's EARTH MUSIC."

"John what kind of ship is this?" Said Avery peeking her head in.

John decided to tell her about Moya as they moved her things to her new room. They were laying her things down as he finished.

"Are we hurting her?" She asked.

"No, Leviathans are born for this."

"John I have something to tell you, I have to apologize."

"Why what happened?"

"Back at NASA, I saw your memorial plaque."

John, in his John way, sort of laugh holding back his emotions.

"Oh really what did it say?"

"That's what I want to apologize for. I didn't really read it, I never really paid attention to things like that and I'm sorry."

"It's okay Ave. I don't mind I want to say I'm sorry too."

"I know I'm not going home John, I don't mind yet."

"I'm working on it, we'll see Earth again. I'll go get the reat of your stuff before Rigel gets curious."

When John returned Avery had lost the yellow balloon suit for a very "Teenage outfit." Low ride flare jeans and a baby blue top that showed her belly.

"I'm going to look around." Avery said.

"Okay here's a com if you need help. I need to go-"

"Hey." Chianna appeared from no where.

"Avery this is Chianna, Chianna Avery."

"Hi." Avery stared in amazement. "What species are you?"

"A Ne-

D'Argo: Chianna I need you in my quarters NOW.

Chianna: In a few-

DArgo: NOW!!!!

Chianna: Coming.

"Is he always so mean?" Avery asked John.

"Something must be up."

Avery walked around awhile until she fond a door that interested her. She played with the panel outside and the door opened. She nervously looked inside. There was a huge creature that looked like a mushroom with a face.

"Hello there." It said. "Please come in I've wanted to meet you."


	4. A chat with pilot

Avery approached the massive being. 

"Are you Moya?" Avery asked.

"No, I am Moya's pilot. I am bonded to her."

"What does that mean?"

Pilot smiled, he explained the bonding process, and all aspects of the covenant between ship and pilot. Avery couldn't think of a husband and wife who loved each other more than this creature loved this living ship. They talked for close to an arn about what it felt like. Avery tried her best to imagine the sensations and what it would feel like but she decided it would be impossible to truly fathom that. 

"Can I talk to her?"

"I'm afraid not but Moya can sense your presence."

"Could you tell her I think she is the most wonderful creature I have ever encountered." Avery turned to leave.

"Pilot?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think she'll like me?"

"I know that Moya is delighted you have joined her crew."

Avery grinned ear to ear as she left Pilot's chamber. She turned many corners searching for her quarters. She was lost, Again.

"Damn, I need a map, like that would help, but I would have a bit of security."

"From what." a voice said from behind her. She turned to face the demi-luxon.

"Eyebrows, nice too see you again."

"Don't insult me female I am in no mood."

"Oh you're in a mood all right. I'd say alien PMS."

Jothee's eyes burned he breathed heavy. His eyes met her exposed midriff. Her navel was pierced with a red bead on a silver ring. When he was a slave her knew certain slaves that were tagged this way. Female love slaves. Needless to say this did not help his condition.

"You should stay away from me for your own good."

"Are you threatening me? Bring it on Chewbaka."

"Child I don't need or want--GRRRAAH" Jothee bent over in the floor.

"Jothee are you okay?" Avery rushed to him. "Jothee?"

Jothee grabbed Avery's shoulder but quickly let go and ran off.

"What was that about?"

Jothee ran four teers up until he caught sight of Aeryn. He pounced on her and tried kissing her, but was met with a stunner from a pulse pistil.

Aeryn: What the frell is wrong with Jothee? (No response) D'Argo?

John: Uh Aeryn D'Argo and Chianna have been in his room for two days strait.

Aeryn: Oh John we need to Jothee to a planet now. Or none of us are safe. Is Avery all right?

John: Avery?

Avery: Yea I'm here.

Aeryn: Are you Okay?

Avery: Yea, but I'm concerned about Jothee, unless that's what his species does?

Aeryn: From what I know it happens twice a cycle. 

John: Are you saying they are in heat?

Avery: BAHHAAAHAHA, That's great.

Aeryn: Pilot how close are we to a planet (She looked at the un-conscience Jothee) Any planet.

Pilot: We can be at commerce planet blanc fole in half an arn.

John: Get there, Zaahn Watch out horny luxon on the lose. Avery go to your room.

Avery: Yes Daddy. (Very sarcastically) um where is that?

Pilot: Follow this DRD Avery.

Avery: Thank you Pilot.

Pilot: You welcome.

Avery: Sat in her room. It was dimly lit, 'maybe that's how leviathans are?' She thought. 'I wonder what a commerce planet is like? I want to go.' She leaped up from her bed.

Avery: Pilot how long before we get to that planet?

Pilot: One sixth of an arn.

Avery: John I want to go to the planet.

John: No.

She had found the docking bay, by sheer dumb luck.

"Why not?" She asked.

"I'll tell you what." John began "You can go to the next planet we stop at, we wouldn't be stopping here if it weren't an emergency."

At that point D'Argo had brought Jothee in, almost carrying him. Jothee paused and smelled the air deeply. He looked strait at Avery, whose eyes widened as she duck behind John.

"Untouched." Jothee said and attempted to head toward her. Only to be held back by his father.

"Get her out of here." D'Argo said bluntly. John grabbed Avery's arm and pulled her out of the docking bay.

*Outside*

"What did he mean untouched?"

"Are you a virgin?" John smirked at her.

"Oh." She realized. "HEY how did he know?"

"They have a very advanced sense of smell."

John laughed at how wide her eyes became. 'That's creepy, ewww.'

D'Argo: John we're leaving, by the looks we should be back in six arns, If we find a suitable female soon.

John: K, D'Argo good luck.

"Okay they're gone will you take me down to the planet now?" Avery asked.

"We don't know who could be down there." John began to walk away. "Come on lets go listen to music or something, tell me about Earth what's be happening?."

"Um, I think I'm going to move more of my stuff to my room. I want to later though."

"Okay. But don't like go pushing buttons, if you need help ask Pilot he send a DRD after you if you get lost."

"Thanks John."

Avery reentered the docking bay, she sat in the pilot's seat of the ship that was suppose to take her to the space station. 'I can pilot this. Intense space camp wasn't for nothing.' She started the ship. "John Crichton." She lifted her short sleeve to see the injection wound from the drug. "I'm not blaming you, but it is your fault I'm here. Now I have never been on another planet and I'm not passing up on my chance." She took flight. 

Avery: Pilot I'm going to check out the planet.

Pilot: Didn't commander Crichton tell you to stay on board?

Avery: I'm a teenager this is what's expected of me. Don't tell John Okay?

Pilot: I will not tell him.

Avery: Thanks, Okay Blanc fole here I come. 

Uh oh, what will Avery find on the planet. Pilot promised not to tell John, but he knows Avery can get harmed. What to do, What to do?


	5. Enjoy the show John

ch5

Pilot: Aeryn, I promised Avery I wouldn't tell Crichton, she took her ship and went to the planet.

Aeryn: JOHN We have to go.

Aeryn and John were in a transport pod microts after Avery pulled out. They reached her ship before she reach the planet.

John: Avery look out your port side window.

"Damn, I'm in trouble."

Avery: I asked Pilot not to tell you.

Aeryn: He didn't. Turn around get back to Moya.

Avery: And I thought I was getting away from my parents for a month.

*Back on Moya*

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" John scolded. "there are things and beings that would eat you alive, literally."

"It's no different than being alone in a foreign country by your self. Which I have been." She laughed.

"I want to hear about that, but you are not off the hook."

"John what are you going to do ground me? You pretty much have done that. John you aren't my father."

"Being the only one of your species here. I just appointed myself as your guardian. Go to your room."

"WHAT? You can't do that."

"Do I have a second on the motion?"

Aeryn raised her hand. "Thank you, and Aeryn will also be your secondary guardian."

"But-"

"Room."

"I-"

"Room." Aeryn said.

"I don't effing believe this" For the second time today she was sent to her room. She sat sulking for several arns when a beeping noise sounded.

"What's that?" She said. Her door opened, it was Jothee. 

"It means someone's at the door." He said.

"Feeling better?"

"I feel disgusting, but yes better, I need a shower. I heard about what happened."

"Come to make fun."

"No I don't like it when people are held against their will."

"Oh really?"

"I was a slave for several cycles."

"Oh Jothee I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's okay." He leaned in very close to her. "You want to go for a ride?"

"With a horny alien?"

"I can control myself, for awhile that's why I want to get back to the planet."

"Lets go."

They were sneaking quickly to get to a transport pod. They were soon on their way.

"Oh this so cool." Avery fidgeted in her seat.

"I'm glad you enjoying your self. Brace yourself we're landing."

*On the planet*

"Wow." So many different colors shapes and sizes of aliens were all around her.

"Okay I need to go get laid."

"JOTHEE!"

"Sorry, here's a little currency, be careful, if you die I'll kill you."

"I'll be fine."

They parted ways. Avery made her way to a tavern lit orange. A green creature grabbed her arm before she entered.

"I wouldn't," he said, "to hot, nice young sebasion like your self wouldn't want to get over heated would you?"

"I'll be fine." She pulled away from the green wierdo and went inside. The green man watched after her.

"Very interesting." He said to himself. "I know someone who might like to know about this."

The bartender came over to Avery.

"Isn't it a little hot in here for you?" He asked. He was a little furry bird looking thing.

"No, it's warm but I'm okay?"

*On a ship docked near the market.*

"You are right that is very interesting, when she comes out bring her here. Be inconspicuous please."

*Back in town*

"LET ME GO YOU GREEN FREAK!!!!!" Avery yelled getting the attention of every person on the street.

"Scorpius is going to kill me." The green man said.

*Moya*

"Where the hell are they? I'm going to kill her." John ranted.

Pilot: The pod is coming back.

"Being a parent would suck." He went on.

"What would your father had done to you?" Aeryn asked.

"I can't do that."

The pod floated in. Everyone ran to the hatch but nothing happened. They finally opened it themselves. Inside was beaten Jothee.

"Jothee!" D'Argo yelled.

"I-I- I shouldn't have left her alone."

"Yea yea yea understatement of the cycle where is she?" John asked.

"I went after her, they-"

"What is this?" Zaahn pulled off a vid-chip, that was strapped to Jothee's chest.

"I don't know." Jothee still trying regain his strength.

"Give it here." John took the chip and shoved it into a viewer. He nearly vomited when Scorpius's face popped up."

Scorpius- Hello John I have a surprise for you. (The leather faced freak moved aside to reveal Avery, gagged, crying and striped to an aurora chair)

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" John screamed and fell to his knees. 

Scorpius- And I'm afraid John your new little friend hasn't been completely honest with you. I thought you might like to see what my aurora chair found out.

Avery- JOOOOOOOOHN!! (She screamed through her gag)

"I'm so sorry." John was in tears.

Scorpius- Enjoy the show.


	6. The recording

ch6

~ The recording ~

Avery and John setting in Avery's room.

"John I have something to tell you, I have to apologize."

"Why what happened?"

"Back at NASA I saw your Memorial Plaque. (Rewind) I saw your Memorial Plaque. (Rewind) I saw your Memorial Plaque. (Rewind)

-Memory Flash- back on Earth Avery and a boy making out furiously, She pulls away.

Avery- Thirty days, no parents, no instructors, no gravity-

Boy- No Sean.

Avery- Your coming up there to pick me up though.

Sean- I know, are you going to leave me something while you're gone? 

He started unzipping her pants.

Avery- No Sean. Come on what can most girls say about their first time? "Prom night in a pick-up"? Not me, I get to say space.

Sean- Gravity would make this so much more fun. 

He started kissing her again.

Avery- One month.

Sean- Thirty days.

Avery- 720 hours.

Sean- 43200 minutes.

Avery- You win I always forget what's next.

Sean- 2592000.

Avery- Damned scientist. I have to get back, I'll call you.

-Memory flash-

Avery in a dark room in front of a computer screen wearing her headset phone.

Sean- Are hacking in to NASA, again?

Avery- Nope.

Sean- Yes you are.

Avery- I never claimed honesty to be on of my best traits.

Sean- And what is your best trait?

Avery- I can read ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics.

Sean- No you can't.

Avery- Doesn't that just prove my prior statement? What is this? Access denied? We'll see about that. Farscape project.

Sean- What are you doing?

Avery- I'll call you back. "John Crichton, Farscape project files hidden." Crichton? Where have I heard- Jack Crichton sounds familiar. Oh I know his son they said his module blew up, but this file? Okay. "Where abouts unknown, under project failure." They did something, they knew something was up. They sent him up there knowing he would- I have to tell someone.

-memory flash-

Avery on a pay phone outside the space camp compound.

Avery- Hey is this Jack Crichton?

Jack- Yes who is this its 12:30 at night.

Avery- I have some information about your son.

Jack- I'm listening.

A hand covered Avery's mouth and pulled her out of the phone booth.

-memory flash-

Avery- If you think I'm getting anywhere near that shuttle you're seriously disturbed. 

Man- oh I think you will.

A two way mirror lit up to reveal two men holding Sean.

Avery- Seaaaan! You black mailing ass holes.

-memory flash-

Man- Now get in the shuttle like a good little girl.

Avery strapped her self into the seat that D'Argo pulled her out of.

Man- This is to make sure we have no trouble from you.

The man jabbed a syringe into Avery's arm.

~ The Recording went black ~

"Saddle up." John said "We are going after her."


	7. He used someone he loved

Ch7

"Let me go." Jothee argued. They were discussing the rescue plan. They had decided on a silent ambush beginning with one person. It was John's idea for him, John to go in first, however Jothee insisted that he be the one.

"No I'm going case closed." John said.

Pilot: I can see the benefits of Jothee leading the attack. It would be best for Commander Crichton to stay away from Scorpius. Your thrust for revenge may blind you."

"Jothee wants revenge." John said. 

Pilot: He doesn't have as many issues with him as you and with what's happened to Avery, your anger will get the better of you.

"Fine let's go."

*Scorpi's ship*

After knocking out a few bad guys (I am horrible at fight choreography I apologize, please use your imagination.) they split up. Jothee was far ahead. He came to a room, inside was Avery. Bruised, gagged and tied. She heard the pulse fire and the door fly open. One she knew it was Jothee she began shaking her head trying to warn him. Jothee untied Avery's gag.

"JOTHEE IT'S A TRAP!" It was to late. The leather gloved hand, holding a pulse pistil, slipped around Jothee and pointed at Avery. She fainted.

"Drop your weapon please." The smooth snake voice said. Jothee let his gun fall to the floor. D'Argo and John entered the room.

"Back off Scorpi." John pointed Winnona strait at him.

"Ah, John I've been waiting on you, She is lovely isn't she." With his free hand, Scorpius lifted the limp girl's chin. "Thinking of procreating a human colony near by? My that would be fun. I wonder what and sebasion- scarin- human hybrid would look like. I would love to find out." Jothee began growling. "Oh I see our young Luxon would like a taste of Earth."

D'Argo stepped forward, but Scorpi put the pistil to Jothee. "I wouldn't Ka'D'Argo, I could kill you son quite easily."

What we thought to be an un-conscience, tied Avery stood. She hit Scorpius with the chair she had been bound to. He was in the floor, she hit him again, and again and again. Tears streamed down her face as she continued. Util John finally grabbed her.

"Calm down, Avery it's okay."

"He-he-he used someone he loved." She sobbed. "He blackmailed him with someone he loved." 

John cradled the hysterical girl in his arms and walked away, Jothee and D'Argo close behind. 


	8. And so it goes

Ch8

Jothee and Avery sat on her bed. She was teaching him card games like speed. They were laughing.

"So?" Jothee began. "That was smart pretending to pass out."

"It's called playing opossum."

"How did you untie yourself?"

She leaned in very close to him. "I can escape any kind of knot there is. I think I'm Hudini reincarnated."

"I bet I could trapped you."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe."

"I accept." A beeping noise sounded, they pulled back from each other. "Come in." It was John.

"I'll leave you two alone." Jothee left. John joined Avery on her bed and began dealing a hand of rummy.

"I'm sorry I lied to you John."

"Why did you do it?"

"Well I wouldn't want to know if I government secret, and my family didn't know the truth about what happened to me."

"You do know that is what you are now?"

"Yep, but it's okay cause you and me we are going to get back there and blow up every lie they have ever told. Frelling low down dirty-"

"You're going to fit in nicely on Moya, let's play."

They picked up their cards.

"Um Avery?" John asked. "How did you untie yourself?"

Avery smirked and played her first card.

The end

Look for the sequel, here's a preview.

Avery pulled away from his embrace. She rolled off the bed on to the floor.

"No we can't." She panted.

"Why not don't you want this?" Jothee got down on the floor.

"I just thought- when I got married- or someone I really loved- or at least my own species."

Hahaha I love it. Please review give me some feed back and suggestion for the sequel. PLEASE I love reviews I want hmm 15 before I do the sequel. So dish em out.


End file.
